The compound represented by the aforementioned general formula (I) or the pharmacologically acceptable salt thereof is known as a compound having platelet aggregation inhibition activity (Patent Document 1 or 2).
Patent Documents 2, 3, 4 and 5 exemplify various kinds of additives that may be used in preparations containing the compound represented by the aforementioned general formula (I) or a pharmacologically acceptable salt thereof, and there is a line which mentions low-substituted hydroxypropyl cellulose as one such additive.
However, in all of these Patent Documents, the low-substituted hydroxypropyl cellulose is merely exemplified as one example of various additives, and is not used specifically in a preparation example. Further, the aforementioned Patent Documents neither describe nor teach that the dissolvability of the pharmaceutical composition containing the compound represented by the aforementioned general formula (I) or the pharmacologically acceptable salt thereof can be improved by including a low-substituted hydroxypropyl cellulose.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application (Kokai) No. Hei 6-41139
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application (Kokai) No. 2002-145883
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application (Kokai) No. Hei 10-310586
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent Application (Kokai) No. 2003-246735
[Patent Document 5] Japanese Patent Application (Kokai) No. 2004-51639